


Undercover Work

by torturousdaydreams



Series: Birthday Fics [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousdaydreams/pseuds/torturousdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke 'arrests' Momo, and things sort of spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_filled_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_filled_words/gifts).



> This is for my friend [Ash](http://leavesandroses.tumblr.com/) for her birthday! Happy birthday! She requested SouMomo, and who am I to complain? Enjoy, folks.

I slammed his face down on the hood of my car. The flashing lights illuminated his scowl.

“I wasn’t even doing anything!” the redhead yelled.

“Don’t give me a reason to embarrass you in front of your little friends over there,” I growled.

“You can’t prove anything!” he continued.

I pushed his face harder against the pristine white hood of the police car.

“Yamazaki, go easy on ‘em,” my partner Rin murmured as he guided the sniffling perp he’d caught on foot, into the back seat.

“Hey, yours was way easier to catch,” I huffed, shoving the squirming redhead in next to his accomplice. 

“Aw, are you sore about it?” Rin teased, stretching

“I just don’t see why we have to play rock-paper-scissors every time to see who has to catch the faster one,” I frowned at him.

“Oh, so you are sore about it,” Rin cackled. “It’s not my fault you suck at rock-paper-scissors.” He climbs into the driver’s seat and slams the door closed.

I took a deep sigh.  _“You little shit,”_  I mutter to myself.

“What was that?” Rin asked as he rolled down the front passenger’s side window.

“Fuck, you’re worse than my mom,” I grumbled.

* * *

“Yamazaki,” the redhead in the backseat groaned. “C’mon, I think we’re far enough away that you can take the fucking cuffs off.”

 “Oh c’mon Momo,” I began.

“Yes, Yamazaki-senpai, I think you were getting a little too into your role,” Nitori scolded me.

I looked over to Rin who raised his hands in defeat. “You too? Seriously?” I sighed. “Fine, but you’re filing the paperwork tomorrow.”

“You suck,” Rin quipped.

“Are we there yet?” Momo asked.

“What, are you five years old?” Rin huffed.

Momo stuck his tongue out in response. 

* * *

 Rin dropped me off at my apartment building. I shut the passenger door behind me.

“Let’s have some drinks, Yamazaki!” Momo exclaimed through his cracked window.

“Fine,” I grumbled.

“Then let me out!” Momo whined, pulling at the door handle. “Stupid child safety shit.”

“Yes, yes, right away, sir,” I replied.

“I’ll come by after I drop Nitori off. You better save me some beers,” Rin frowned at me.

“We make no promises!” Momo replied, putting his arm around me. I shook him off gently and opened Nitori’s door and he slid into the front seat. Nitori murmured thanks before Rin drove off.

We took the elevator down to the basement floor, where only my apartment and storage for the rest of the tenants was.

Momo took hold of my hand. “I’ll race you to the door,” he mumbled.

“You know I’m faster than you, darling,” I said smugly. The elevator doors swung open.

“We’ll see,” he sang, already running yards ahead of me.

I let him win, and pushed him against the door. “Open the fucking door,” I grunted, rocking my hips against his ass.

Momo bit his lip and whined softly.

I ran my hands down his chest, sliding lower. “Want me to take you here?”

“Someone might catch us, stupid!” Momo shuddered, his body arching into mine.

“You don’t sound that concerned,” I replied, smirking as I kissed his neck.

“Maybe I’m not,” he grinned.

“Did me pushing you against that car really get you that riled up?” I whispered.

“You have no idea,” he groaned.

“Are you thinking about me pushing you against the car now? How I’d bend you over it? Stretch you open with my cock? Right out in the open, where anyone could find us?”

“Fuck, do it,” Momo groaned. “Fuck me, now.”

“Behind the closed door, or in front of it?”

“Right here,” he gasped. “I mean, how many people come down here?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” I teased him. I tugged his pants down, exposing his ass to the cool air of the basement hallway outside my apartment.

“Don’t joke like that,” Momo whined, moving his ass closer to me.

"Do you have lube?” I whispered. 

“What kind of question is that?” he huffed, reaching into his coat pocket and handling it to me.

“You were planning this, weren’t you?”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on having sex in the hallway, so it turned out better than I had plan-” he broke off and grunted as I slid two fingers inside his ass.

“What was that?” I teased, curling my fingers and rubbing against his prostate.

“Fuck,” he cried.

“Got a condom?” I asked. Momo scrambled for his jacket pocket, and pushed one into my hand. “You must really be desperate,  _Momotarou_ , to be carrying lube and condoms in your jacket. Tell me how much you wanted this,” I grinned.

“You’ve been on my mind since this morning,” he panted. “And I just kept thinking about the last time you fucked me. How rough you were,” Momo moaned.

I slid my cock between his ass cheeks, teasing at his hole. “Do you want it rough this time too?” I asked.

“Please,” Momo cried. “I don’t care who sees.”

“Fuck,” I choked out. “You have no idea what you do to me.” I spread him apart with one hand and guided my cock into him with the other.

“Don’t stop!” His voice wavered.

I slapped his ass. “Tighten up for me,” I chuckled.

“Don’t be mean,” Momo whined.

“Apologies,” I whispered, bracing myself with one arm against the door. I slid my hand under his shirt, tweaking at a nipple before withdrawing. I wrapped my fingers loosely around his neck.

“Harder,” he pleaded.

I smirked, my fingers closing gently against the sides of his throat. I slowed my thrusts, sliding out and back in.

Momo whined and wiggled his ass, rocking backwards. “Please,” he whispered.

I took hold of his hips with both hands “Hold onto the wall,” I murmured.

He nodded and groaned as I quickened my pace. The slapping sounds of my skin against his were nearly drowned out by his blissful moans.

I watched as his knees grew weak and I could tell he was close. “Don’t you dare cum,” I rumbled against his ear.

“Please,” Momo sobbed.

“I love it when you beg,” I smirked, slapping his ass again. He tightened around me and I couldn’t help but repeat it over and over until his ass was pink with my handprints.

“Wanna cum,” he cried.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this. Right out in the open, begging me to let you cum. How would you explain to someone if they saw you like this?”

He groaned and rocked his hips into mine incessantly.

“What if it was someone you knew? What would you say to them?”

“Let me cum, fuck!” Momo said as he began to slump against the wall.

My nails dug into the tender skin of his hips as I fucked him harder, faster. “So tight for me,” I said softly

Momo gasped as his cum shot onto the door.

“Filthy,” I murmured, biting his ear lobe. My body tensed and I doubled over as I came hard.

Through the ringing in my ears, I heard someone clapping.

* * *

“Fuck,” Momo whined. 

“Congratulations!” Rin said as he stepped closer. “Had no idea that you two were together. Not to mention that Momo was such a screamer,” Rin teased Momo.

Momo’s face was bright red. “Dammit Rin,” he whimpered.

“Well, you seem at least a little impressed. I mean I am, that’s quite a hard-on you have there,” I smirked.

“Can you blame me?” He shrugged. “Gotta say though. While Momo makes great noises? There’s no comparison to Ai.”

Momo’s eyes widened, and I just laughed.

“You’ll have to come by sometime, maybe we can see who can make them the loudest,” Rin said as he began to walk away.

“Yeah, maybe,” I replied.

“Oh my god, now I really need a drink,” Momo whined.

I helped him pull his pants back on and ruffled his hair. “Go have a seat, I’ll clean up,” I smiled and kissed him softly.

“Okay,” he nodded sleepily.


End file.
